01. First Chapter
The RP begins... here. He slipped off his glasses with a sigh, and everything became blurry blobs of color once again. The charm had apparently warn off, and the redhead had to scrape the ice off (which was difficult unless he held them right in front of his nose). The young girl beside him sighed heavily and snatched them from his hands, and he protested feably. "Ana, I am perfectly capable--" "It's faster this way, Edmund," she replied, cutting him off. She flecked off the thin sheet of ice and handed the spectacles back to her brother. "There-- I'll even let you do the spell yourself, if it makes you happy." "It does," he replied, muttering a short incant under his breath. The frames grew warm even in his gloved hands, and he slipped them back on his face; everything slipped into focus once more, and he blinked twice before his eyes were fully adjusted. That was better-- not that he really wanted to see what lay before him, but it was a necessary part of his job description as crown prince. One had to attend to things like wars. Really, it wasn't a war per se so much as a skirmish. The two islands had been warring for hundreds of years, but no one could remember the reason why. The only reason that the battles hadn't ''stopped was that neither the king of Royaume (his father) nor the king of Lavenna wanted to give in. After all this time, to be the first to surrender would be shameful. Not that the scene before him was not. The battles could hardly be called that. It was more a test, a challenge of skill, and the soldiers (well, most of them) actually ''enjoyed ''it. Secretly, so did he-- which reminded him: it was time to jump back into the fray. The sun was almost setting, now, and soon it would sink below the horizon, signalling the end of the fighting for today. Hefting his ranseur, he started down the slope from the outcropping of rock he and his sister and a few armed guards were occupying at the moment. Ana, her blue eyes keen and sparkling like the ice in the sun, started after him. "Decided to get a bit of real exercise after all, eh dear brother?" she asked him with a grin. The girl tightened her scarf around her neck and drew her rapier. "I've won twice as many battles as you by the end of the day, I'll guarantee it." "Well," he told her calmly, "I am sure that is true-- seeing as you have already won ten and I have yet to begin." "You can only blame yourself!" she said cheerfully, and then without another word she dashed into the fray. Edmund laughed and followed her example, his sights already set on his next opponent. ---- Feet planted firmly in the snow, Mathias shaded his eyes with one hand, keeping his weapon ready in the other. The sun was nearly setting--marking the end of another long day of skirmishes--but until the cease-fire was called, he still had to be on the lookout for anyone and everyone who could come barrelling out of nowhere. It was exhilarating, really, all things considered; he enjoyed the fighting, the adrenaline, the bumps and bruises that came from trading blunted blows with soldiers from Royaume. However, it was also physically exhausting, and he was more than ready to call it a day. He was not alone in thinking so; from behind him came the muffled ''flump ''of someone falling into deep snow, and he suppressed a chuckle. "You alright back there, Father?" "Just leave me to die," came the mournful response. The young priest was half-buried in snow, face-up and spread-eagled; the patch of ice he had slipped on was not too far behind him. Although the combination of his white robes and the pure snow made him look almost angelic, Mathias knew better, and he made his way over to where the brunet lay and offered him a hand. "Come on, we can't have you freezing to death. The day's skirmish is almost over--you can get back to camp and change into something warmer," he said, and added as an afterthought, "and maybe find something hot to drink. Kay's always got ''something ''warm." The way Luca's face brightened at the offer was answer enough. "That sounds heavenly," he murmured, softly enough that Mathias almost missed it; having ''not ''missed it, however, the soldier cracked a grin and spun in place. "I'll carry you, if you like!" "Oh--I couldn't possibly--" "C'mon, Father, you're tired and the camp's not that far--" "''No," Luca protested, more firmly this time. "I'll walk--but thank you. You are very kind." Mathias laughed, shrugged, pointed towards camp with one gloved hand. "We'd best get walking, then. Just think of the hot chocolate!" He knew Luca well enough, from their few days together, that the priest preferred hot chocolate or coffee; himself, he was ready for something with a little more kick to it, but drinking alcohol probably went against some important priestly vow so he wasn't too terribly concerned for Luca's well-being in that respect. Their footsteps crunched quietly in the snow as they set off for the camp--the tiny purple standard of Lavenna just barely visible against the white of the rest of the world around it. Truthfully, they had come quite a ways during the day while searching for injured soldiers for Luca to take care of, but if they kept up a good pace they could make it back before dark--before it got too dangerous to be out alone. Enemies from Royaume were not a threat at night, but the cold was; as soon as the sun was fully set, the temperatures dropped dramatically and an unprepared soldier could easily freeze to death. ---- Having lost Edmund temporarily (thank goodness-- the man was as much a hindrance as a help, especially when she wanted to prove herself and he kept getting in the way to fight her battles for her), Ana saw the pair of Lavennic soldiers a long way off and hurried across the ice after them. There wasn't a lot of time left, but perhaps she could get one last skirmish in before the ceasefire was sounded. Besides, the two of them-- well, one of them, the little one wasn't impressive at all-- the one looked like he might be a real challenge; and a little more fun. "Hey, you there!" she called, brandishing her weapon. It served two purposes, actually-- as a challenge, obviously, but also for balance as she slipped across the snow-covered ice. Her boots made it much easier to cross the unstable terrain, but they did not solve all ''of her problems; they increased her traction, helped her gain her footing and not slide as much, but the rest-- the rest was up to her. And she was pretty damned good at it, if she could say so herself. Especially for a princess whom no one expected anything of at all. "You!" she called again, waving now. "Fancy a little bout with me?" ---- The challenge was irresistible; Mathias' glaive went from being a walking stick to a weapon in the time it took Luca to blink in surprise. "Behind me, Father," he cautioned the priest, turning his back to the white-robed man to shield him; his next comment was addressed to the newcomer. "You sure you're up for it? Cease-fire is in a few minutes, and I don't like losing--I'll fight hard." Luca fell into place obediently, wary of their challenger despite his--no, ''her--less than threatening form. He had learned, perhaps faster than he would have liked, that while Lavenna's mages concentrated almost entirely on healing magic, it was not so for Royaume; even the smallest of foes could manage a powerful blow. ---- The princess skidded to stop in front of them both, already slipping fluidly into her offensive stance. "Of course I'm up for it," she told him, slightly irritated. "I fight hard, too. Are you saying you don't want to fight me because I'm a girl?" "A reasonable sentiment, Ana," said a familiar voice, and she groaned as Edmund joined at her side. "He'd probably hurt you if he went full force." "Edmund!" she growled, but her brother pushed his glasses up his nose and went into his own stance, effectively cutting her off. "Ed, that's not fai--" "Now, if you really want a challenge," said the prince, a mischievous glint in his eyes-- clearly he couldn't see the murderous look his sister was giving him from behind, "you could take me instead." ---- "I never said I didn't want to fight you," Mathias began, an attempt at an explanation to the girl who nearly had steam coming out of her ears; who knew he would have to explain himself on the battlefield? Absurd--but pointless, as the fellow in front of her seemed pretty determined to fight, too. Even if he did look like less of a challenge. It had to be the glasses. He dropped into his own fighting stance, glaive extended in front to gauge his distance from his foes; would it be better for him to make the first move and throw them off guard, or let them open for a more defensive battle on his part? With Luca behind him, he couldn't afford to let one or the other slip past; it was better to hold his ground, let them come at him on their own and fight them off from there, even if he did ''want to come out swinging. ---- "Well then what did you mean?" she grumbled, still irate. Truth be told, she was angrier with her brother than the enemy soldier (which was ironic, in a way). Edmund held up a hand. "Not now," he told her, turning his attention back to his opponent. He analyzed him for a moment-- the heavy armor, the glaive, his stance, the way he was protecting the young priest... And then he charged, his lance gripped firmly in both hands. ---- His opponent wielded a pronged lance; Mathias made a mental note to avoid getting his glaive caught between them if he could avoid it. ''That ''was a sure way to lose a weapon. He shifted his stance slightly, swinging his glaive around to knock the man's attack to the side and then spinning it quickly to deal a blow with the staff end to his unprotected back. The battle was routine, almost reflex; the hard part was both fighting and keeping an eye on the girl in case she decided to have a go at Luca. ---- Ana, in fact, had no such notion. He may be weaker, obviously, but that did not mean she wanted to challenge him. She was looking for something to test her skill against, not an easy win. The priest would be easy pickings-- and it was hardly fair to the poor man, anyway. She glared across the battlefield at him, huffy. Once again, her brother had made a jerk out of himself. Oh well-- maybe she'd get some satisfaction out of watching him lose. Edmund, meanwhile, somehow managed to twist out of range of the attack-- just barely-- and halted mid-spin, twirling his staff around to knock the glaive away and ready to counter with his own strike. He was halfway into his follow-through when the familiar horn sounded across the icy plain, and he jerked to a stop, sighing in disappointment. "Really, now?" he muttered to himself, planting his lance firming in the ice in his frustration. "We were just getting started!" ---- Mathias knew better than to suggest continuing their battle right then and there, however much he wanted to; it was against standards on either side to keep fighting after the cease-fire was sounded. That, and he could hear Luca trying not to fidget behind him; the priest was anxious, and doubtless still cold from all the falling and slipping he'd done that day. "You'd best head back to your camp... we've got a few minutes before sundown, and then it's ''really ''going to get cold. We can always pick up again in the morning," he offered with a grin. "The two of you, even; I could try to take you both on at once. Probably get my pride handed to me, but where's the fun if you don't try?" ---- "Anytime, anywhere," Ana said eagerly, her smile confident. "Yes, it sounds like a plan," Ed agreed; for once the siblings had an accord. "Next time will be more more promising." The two of the walked away, heading back to their own camp. That was when Ana elbowed her brother-- hard-- in the gut, making him double over in pain and wheeze for breath. "That was for making a fool out of me!" she snapped. "Now let's home before it gets any more unbearable out here. I could use a hot mug of cocoa." ---- "Well, that's that--c'mon, Father, let's get going," Mathias said agreeably, setting off at a brisk pace and beckoning for Luca to follow him; the young priest floundered momentarily in the snow and then caught up, doing his best to avoid the icy patches. "That was exciting--and we'll find them again tomorrow, I hope." "Perhaps even tonight," suggested Luca, his book held tightly to his chest as he hurried along. It was not unusual for soldiers to meet on the battlefield and then again at night--though, masked and more than likely half-drunk, it was much less likely that they would recognize each other then. The Lavennic camp was set up quite neatly, rows of tents perfectly pitched--most of which was Kay's influence, as she generally withheld any and all forms of alcohol until the entire regiment passed proper inspection--and Mathias and Luca retired to the one they shared once they reached the camp itself. It was somewhat warmer there, being sheltered from the wind that had picked up, and Luca buried himself in his blankets immediately with a grateful sigh. Mathias merely laughed and went to find him a cup of hot chocolate; if the priest was not asleep in five minutes, he would certainly want something hot to thaw him out a bit. ---- The prince and princess made their way into camp, which was already beginning to buzz with excitement. No one was decked out in their masks yet, but from each ramshackle tent echoed voices and laughs, soldiers boasting of their conquests or ribbing their comrades mercilessly about their defeats. There was some fighting going on in one corner, and already the Captain and a few of his officers were moving to break it up. None of the "real" soldiers would act like that, of course-- the career soldiers knew and respected the army of Royaume and all it stood for, even if they sometimes did not agree with the decisions of its commander-in-chief. No, the brawling and arguing came mostly from the drafted soldiers, nobles and peasants forced into service and wanted nothing to do with fighting a war-- just about the fighting. And sometimes not even that. Ana glared at her brother, still angry about being shown up on the battlefield. "Is there a reason you insist on being such a pain in the butt? Honestly, it was just a fight! This is what I am ''supposed ''to be doing!" Edmund sighed. "It is what we are supposed to be doing-- but a princess does not belong on the battlefield. We've been through this, Ana." "Well, I am, whether you or father like it or not!" she argued. "So get used to it. And stop coming to my rescue-- especially when I don't need it!" "Why, Princess," said a suave voice, and Ana's face contorted into a vicious knot of anger, "you are looking particularly fiery this day." "Stuff it, Sevastian," she growled, turning to face the captain of the army. "I don't have time for your flirtatious nonsense." He was still decked out in all of his armor, his perfect white teeth grinning at her. Though his violet hair was a mess, it still managed to look perfect (in this case, perfectly disheveled); that was always the case with Sevastian. He spent far too much time worrying about how he looked. Frankly, it made it hard for her to stand even looking at him-- which was terribly, horribly ironic. "Don't mind her, Sev," Edmund told the man, shaking his head. "She is only angry because I saved her skin on the field today." "Did you now?" asked the captain. "Well, one would think she would be grateful for--" "I will be grateful," snapped the princess, "when the both of you roll over and die. Good ''day!" And with that she stalked off to get ready for the evening's activities. Edmund sighed again, watching her go. "Don't worry, Prince," said Sevastian. "It's because she loves us so much that she pretends to hate us so." Edmund snorted. Well, that was true for one of them. He hoped. ---- Weaving his way through the growing excitement of the camp, Mathias had only to follow the sound of shouting to find Kay; Lavenna was hosting the night's festivities, and it would ''be neat and orderly if the captain had to personally oversee every step of the setup. "Lapointe!" she barked, the moment he came into range; he grinned amiably and made his way to where she stood. "How's the priest doing? Not frozen to death yet, I hope?" "No, despite him falling over more times than I can count. Do we have any shoes with better traction he can borrow?" Mathias replied, fishing his flask out of his bag and unscrewing the top. The liquor inside was cold, but not frozen, and he took a gulp despite Kay's raised eyebrow. "I can't imagine it ending well, at this point." Shrugging, Kay made a vague gesture off in the direction of one of the supply tents. "There's probably some extra gear we could get him into, but honestly I don't think he'd wear it, and it's ''your job to keep him safe. What are you doing out here, anyways? Royaume's not due for another hour, we're still setting up." She held out a hand; Mathias stared at it for a moment before she sighed and plucked the flask from his grasp, taking a mouthful before handing it back. "Well, I thought I'd bring Father Luca something warm to drink, but he's probably asleep already. Need help setting up?" he offered, screwing the lid back on with a practiced flick. "No, everything's about done--though if you wanted to help roll out a few barrels, I'm sure nobody would mind," she replied with a half-smile; Mathias nodded and bounced off cheerfully towards the supply tents, snow crunching beneath his feet. Not long now. And perhaps, if he remembered their voices well enough, he could find the duo he'd run into earlier. ---- Edmund beat on the outside of Ana's tent in some semblance of a knock, and he heard his sister call him in. He pushed back the flap and found her sitting at her tiny table and mirror, pinning her hair back and adding a few feathers with glittery pins. It was part of her costume-- she wore a beautiful silver and white mask at night that sparkled in the lantern-light. He also thought she looked rather fetching in it, even if one couldn't see her face. In any case, Ana looked up at him curiously; apparently her anger from earlier was forgotten. "What is it?" she asked. "Is it time to go already?" "Almost," he told her, smiling. "Are you ready?" "Mmm." The princess nodded, tucking one more pin into her hair; for all her talk against fashion, she did enjoy dressing up when she wasn't being forced to. It must have something to do with the anonymity of the nightly activities, he thought. Ana stood up and grabbed her mask from the table, wrapping a cloak about her shoulders. "Are you?" He waved his own mask- green and bright-- and smiled. "Would you accompany me, my lady?" Analiese sighed, then took his arm. "I'm still mad at you, you know." "Yes... I know." ---- It was nearly time; the guiding lanterns burned brightly to point Royaume's way through the snow, and Mathias slipped his mask on and tied it carefully so that it wouldn't come loose. There were rules in place about taking off one's mask at night before both parties were back in their respective camps--and even losing it accidentally was enough to invoke a substantial punishment. That just meant one had to tie it right the first time--or find something to hold it on better--and he had gotten good at it, after four years of practice. Around him, his fellow soldiers were assuming their own forms of anonymity; masks came in all shapes and sizes--some covering the eyes alone, some (like his own) the eyes and nose, some completely covering the face. Every one was different, and it made one do a double take when walking through camp. The mound of blankets that was Luca's bed stirred, and the young priest sat up sleepily. "Is it that time already?" he asked, rubbing his eyes; he seemed reluctant to emerge any further than necessary. "Indeed it is, Father," Mathias replied, smiling. "Are you coming, or would you rather stay inside? It'll be warmer here, but you might enjoy talking to people." A moment of hesitation--those blankets had to be quite warm--and Luca reached for his own mask, a plain white-cloth covering that had been pulled from storage for him when Kay found out he'd come without one of his own. "I'll come. I don't suppose there will be anything more than alcohol to drink?" Mathias laughed, sprawling back on his bedroll while waiting for the priest to crawl out from beneath the covers, don his mask and straighten out his robes. "There's always something more--tea, coffee, hot chocolate, something. Don't worry too hard." ---- Instead of leading the procession, the prince and princess mingled somewhere in the middle of the throng as they crossed the ice into Lavennic territory. Edmund was quite excited to be going-- he enjoyed the making of friends and just being able to enjoy himself, even among strangers. In his mask, no one knew who he was and no one expected him to live up to some role. He was just... himself. But then, that was probably overthinking things. He just liked to have a good time. When they arrived, the festivities started immediately; and by festivities, he really just meant the drinking. Soldiers from both sides grabbed a mug or two and tipped them back, chatting up a storm. He looked at Ana, who looked back at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. He had only a moment to wonder before she slipped out of his arm and ran off into the crowd, laughing. ---- The crowd was as busy as ever, and Mathias slipped in effortlessly, finding a cup of tea for Luca before grabbing a drink for himself. It took a few moments for the priest to get caught up in conversation--his shyer nature meant that people usually had to search him out rather than the other way around--but once he was properly situated Mathias didn't feel too bad about leaving him behind. No one would dare draw a weapon at night; it was even more firmly forbidden than removing one's mask, and much more strictly punished. As he wandered through the camp, he listened more carefully than looked; not knowing what exactly he was looking for, it would do little good to search out certain masks in the crowd. Maybe they hadn't even come--wouldn't that be a disappointing end to the evening? Well, not all that much. There was always the morning to look forward to, he reasoned cheerily. --------- Ana dodged through the crowd with practiced grace, delightedly wandering and looking for... well, she didn't entire know what she was looking for. Someone to talk to, she supposed, but so far she'd only found a few raucous choruses and drinking buddies. She wasn't much of a drinker, herself, although she had a sip here and there; she was more a wine person, as far as alcohol was concerned, and right now she wanted her head clear. The princess was one of the few girls on the field, and because of her small size it was easy to pick her out of the crowd as a female. A few of the more rowdy boys had idle hands, but it was easy enough to stave off their advances-- especially when she knocked a few heads together. But most times it didn't come to that. There was one instance, however, when she did flee-- it was Sevastian, prowling through the crowd, boasting at the top of his lungs and being, well, himself. Not wishing to attract his attention, she spun on her heel and started in the other direction. The catch was, she ran right into another soldier-- one she didn't recognize, although from which side she wasn't entire sure. "Oh, excuse me," she said quickly. "So sorry." Category:chapters